


Папа-катастрофа

by WTF_RonHermione_2018



Series: G-PG13 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:51:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_RonHermione_2018/pseuds/WTF_RonHermione_2018
Summary: Посидеть с детьми на выходных – звучит довольно безобидно…





	Папа-катастрофа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fatalny ojciec](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3132083) by [Shatterred](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterred/pseuds/Shatterred). 



Рон был абсолютно уверен, что его жена перегибала палку с теми беспокойными, полными тоски взглядами, которые бросала, оставляя его с потомством. Мерлина ради, он же не нерадивый подросток, который не умеет управляться с детьми!

— Рон? Ты держишь его вверх ногами, — любезно заметил портрет Фреда, в ответ на что Рон фыркнул, перевернул сына и в очередной раз задумался, кому в голову пришла идиотская мысль повесить дома этот портрет.

План на выходные был прост: не дать убиться детям, пока их мама не вернется домой. Лучше, конечно, чтобы они остались целыми и невредимыми, но ни Рон, ни Гермиона не были настолько наивны, чтобы этого ожидать. Особенно если учитывать врожденную страсть потомства к саморазрушению. Они не были уверены, от кого дети это унаследовали, поэтому сошлись на том, что это всё влияние дяди Гарри.

По прошествии двух дней, воскресным утром, Рон признался себе в том, что сидеть с детьми — самое трудное, чем ему приходилось заниматься.

— У вас лихорадка. У обоих. Похоже, вот-вот помрете. Оба. Какого чёрта? – Рон начал паниковать, как только убедился, что никто из детей не притронулся к волшебным конфетам дяди Джорджа.

— Ух ты, старина, да ты действительно папа-катастрофа! — Теплые слова поддержки от Фреда были встречены очередным яростным фырканьем. — Если ты позволяешь детям купаться в озере, а потом бегать по двору в прохладную погоду, жди последствий. Даже я это знаю, а Мерлин свидетель, что я общался с детьми, только когда посвящал их в мир побегов с уроков, одурачивания взрослых, секса и приколов…

— Фред! Мои дети при смерти, жена мне голову оторвет, ты мог бы хоть сейчас перестать говорить о себе?

— Дай им перцовое зелье, никто и не умрет. Но Гермиона оторвет тебе голову — это факт.

Рон явно испугался привидевшейся ему безумной Гермионы — и правильно сделал. Простые смертные никогда не видели ее в состоянии «ПМС». Или в состоянии «Мне нечего читать». Рон с ней жил, поэтому всё это видел не единожды и каждый раз был склонен молить Мерлина прибрать ее к себе. Он кинулся к аптечке. Эту аптечку Рон никогда не трогал, потому что она была полна зелий Гермионы, и ей пришлось бы провести полдня, раскладывая всё по местам, если бы он что-то испортил, — после того, конечно, как она врезала бы ему сковородкой по голове. (Рон редко смотрел маггловские мультики, но из каждого выносил какую-нибудь житейскую мудрость. Обычно это были очень ценные жизненные уроки, но Гермиона буквально билась головой о стенку, когда оказалось, что к фобиям Рона после просмотра мультика «Рапунцель» добавилась боязнь сковородок в женских руках.) Однако на этот раз он решил, что жизнь их детей важнее паранойи педантичной жены.

Нащупав нужный пузырек, он вернулся к детям, осторожно усадил их к себе на колени и отмерил нужную дозу зелья.

— Я скоро вернусь к вам, хорошо? — сказал он, поцеловал каждого, накрыл одеялом и на минутку отошел на кухню, чтобы приготовить им чего-нибудь вкусненького, искренне надеясь, что Фред говорил правду, и им скоро станет лучше, а тогда Гермиона не будет сильно злиться…

— Рон? — слегка встревоженный голос Фреда донесся с портрета. Тот вопросительно посмотрел на него через плечо, на минутку отвлекаясь от супа, который готовил. — Думаю, ты должен взглянуть на детей.

Запаниковав, Рон бросил свои дела, в мгновение ока оказавшись в детской. И встал как вкопанный, не веря своим глазам, а потом вознес молитву Мерлину, чтобы увиденное оказалось сном.

— Знаешь… думаю, ты перепутал зелья. — Рон застонал и перевел взгляд с детей на брата, с восхищением смотрящего на него. — Уверен, ты сделал это случайно и предпочел бы, чтобы этого не происходило, но я так горжусь тобой, братик.

— Лучше скажи мне, как это исправить!

— Боюсь, понятия не имею, — признался Фред. — Но подумай сам. Если Гермиона тебя прикончит, сможешь висеть на стене вместе со мной — это же весело!

Рон застонал от одной мысли об этом, снова проклиная решение повесить портрет Фреда дома, и шагнул вперед, чтобы взглянуть на детей. Горло сжало предчувствие надвигающейся катастрофы и неминуемой смерти.

— Может, закрыть их в подвале и притвориться, что у нас никогда не было малышни? — в отчаянии пробормотал он, ведь что ему сказать Гермионе, когда та вернется?

«Дорогая, я уменьшил детей»?


End file.
